The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
Short-range wireless systems, such as the system licensed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group under the trademark BLUETOOTH®, have traditionally been single-antenna systems. That is, each node in such a short-range wireless system, whether transmitting or receiving, used a single antenna. More recently, implementations of such a short-range wireless system using multiple antennas have been developed. In such multi-antenna short-range wireless systems, the settled gain resulting from performing automatic gain control (AGC) is applied for signals received at all antennas, but automatic gain control determines that gain based only on signals received at one of the multiple antennas which has been designated as a reference antenna. Because the signal strength at the different antennas may vary, performing AGC for the signals received at all antennas based on the signal received at one antenna can result in saturation or underrun.